Crimson Fox
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: This is a Megamind Themed Naruto story. Naruto is a nine tailed fox that had been sent to earth because his realm was fading away into nothing. Now, as a villian he tries to rule over Konoha but what happens after he destroys his enemy and rules Konoha? Read to find out.
1. The Beginning

_I didn't think my day would go like this. Ya see, I had things that anyone would ever want but sadly that wasn't the case for this huh. I ended up going to jail, losing the woman I loved dearly so what more could happen right? Ah yeah… that's right… I'm about to fall to my own death and my powers won't save me this time. Nothing could get any worse than that eh… In order to know my story, I would have to start at the very beginning… and when I mean the very beginning, I really do mean the very beginning._

_I came from a different realm, a realm filled with demons. That's right, I said demons… hundreds of years ago, humans had thought they killed off all the demons but that wasn't the case, demons had just gone to another realm where they could live in peace though sadly, even that couldn't last forever…_

"Minato, we have to get him out of here!" shouted a red haired woman. Her fox ears twitching with fear as her violet coloured eyes filled with fear and worry. She looked at the small bundle in her arms. The little baby was cooing softly, his blonde spiky hair held tinges of red in it though it was very faint. His little orange fox ears twitched from the sounds around him and his nine tails swayed slightly as his blue eyes looked around trying to figure out what was going on around him.

"I know Kushina, I found a way to get our son to safety…" said a man with spiky blonde hair like the baby. His blue eyes showed determination, determination to save his son no matter the cost. Turning away, he calmly said "I have managed to get the spell to work though it can only transport one… and that will have to be our son… I'm sorry Kushina but we won't see Naruto grow up."

A soft sob echoed through the area, but the woman knew that this was how it was to be. There was no way the spell could support three people… The only way for their son to be safe, was for him to travel alone and for that, he did feel a great guilt for not seeing their son grow up… But if it meant his safety and his life remaining intact then there was no choice but to do this. Then, he thought of something… he could send someone else that could look after Naruto… the spell couldn't send one other person, or in this case an adult because the spell wouldn't work… but, what if it was another small person? "Kushina… I know Naruto wasn't supposed to have… have a helper until he was a year but, maybe we could…"

Kushina seemed to have gotten what her mate was trying to say before nodding. In their home, it was tradition for the child of the leader to have a helper of sorts. In a way, sort of like a caretaker if necessary and originally they waited until the child's first year but because of their realm starting to disappear along with most of the magic they had no choice and at least this way, their child would not be alone in the world…

Once they made it to the shrine of their ancestors, legend had said that this portal was what brought their clan to this realm from their original one. Sadly, it had lost most of its power over the years and there had been no way for it to regain it unless they had a powerful enough energy which had also been lost to them…

Taking a deep breath, Minato stared at the baby within his mate's arms before giving a soft and gentle smile. "Kushina, you go to the shrine, I shall gather what I can quickly before we send him off. We have enough time…" Minato kissed the red haired woman before rushing off as fast as he could. He may not be as powerful as his mate's ancestry but he what he lacked with strength he made up with speed. He had to make sure that everything was in place for there was one other thing that he wanted to give to his son… He could give his son some mementoes of his parents before he would go away forever…

Though he just hoped that it would be enough for his son, he hoped that would be enough for him. There were so many things that he wanted to give to his son but knew that there were only so very few items that he could have. Breathing deeply, he ran through the home that he had built with his mate before having their son and grabbed two objects from the main room before rushing out and stashed them into his robes before rushing to the last thing he needed and that was to get his son's care taker.

After everything had been sorted, Minato rushed to the shrine and that was when he met up with his mate and smiled gently at her. Though he could see the tears in her violet eyes and knew that she was afraid for their son. Giving her a gentle smile, he reached into his robe and pulled out a necklace. The necklace was a bluish green crystal with two steel beads next to them. It was a simple necklace to those who would see it but it held a protection charm. Smiling, he had it over his son's head and around his neck before smiling.

"This will protect you while you travel son… I promise that whenever you're in grave danger this _will_ protect you." He chuckled a little before placing small little knife (dull for the moment) with his son and smiled more. "This is a magical sword that has been infused with my blood and the blood of your mother. Like you Naruto, it shall mature and sharpen." Naruto blinked his blue eyes and gurgled happily and reached out for his father before Minato felt tears starting to roll down his face. "And, this is Kurama; he will be your caretaker…" He handed Naruto a small reddish fox. Like other members of this fox tribe, they grow to gain human appearances so they could help their ward though for now they remained in the form of a fox.

"Naruto, just remember… mommy and daddy love you very much." Said Kushina before kissing their infant son on the forehead and sent him away. The little boy reached out for his parents, wanting them to be with him on this journey. Before the protective seal took place, Kushina smiled as she added "you are destined for…" though the sealing finished, and blocked out all the sounds around him causing the baby to whimper as he watched his parents disappear from his sight as the portal closed.

Though, at the same time another baby had been sent away, a boy from another clan that lived on the other side of the realm from Naruto. A baby from the hawk clan, a clan that have been rivals with the foxes for as long as they can remember…

As he traveled, the infant blinked his blue eyes as he tried to get through the portal; the other protective sphere just flowed on forward as if it was trying to beat the fox baby. The fox sniffed at Naruto before tilting his head as if trying to think on what was going on though the only thing that it knew was that it had to protect his ward. In fact, the journey through the realms seemed short but sweet. It was pointless to do anything as they journeyed but somehow without the baby fox noticing, the hawk seemed to have zoomed in and hit the fox causing his protective sphere to go into another direction.

The hawk waved though it almost seemed like it had a smirk on his young face as he disappeared and appeared in a mansion below a Christmas tree… meanwhile, the fox baby appeared in a prison yard with all the inmates gazing around. The small fox peeked up at the people in orange suits. He tilted his head to the side and frowned a little as if trying to figure out what they were. He saw no ears like his own or anything else… they seemed odd to the infant…

One prisoner tilted his head as he said "can we keep him?"

The other prisoners thought about it for a moment, as if they were trying to see the reason for why they should keep this strange creature like a pet though at the moment it just seemed to work. Maybe they could train this child to do what they wanted? Maybe they could end up escaping from here though it was a long shot at this point. "What's with the ears? Are those tails?" said a prisoner as he pointed out the strange fox ears and tails. They thought that maybe the infant was some kind of mutant, would that mean that it would have some kind of super powers?

That would be very interesting…

Though they would still have much they would have to do in order for this child to do as they wanted for it was still young and would need special guidance. Nothing more and nothing less so until then, this child would be under their care though it would be hard for them to hide the baby.

The small fox baby blinked his blue eyes at the strange people before holding onto the reddish fox close to his chest, afraid of the strange men though it didn't show any sign of great fear, no in fact it seemed more nervous than truly afraid. This child was brave for sure, though it still puzzled everyone in the Konoha Prison for the Criminally Gifted as to what this child could be or what it is in the first place. For now, it was best to just train the child and let fate decide from there.

Smirking to themselves, the men all grinned and picked up the child along with his things before making their way back inside. Hiding the child and knew that this was how it was meant to be. In fact, they were able to sneak the child inside with them and it just made them think that destiny or fate was on their side for a change. Hell, it would be perfect if this child could break them out if they suspect of him being a mutant was true.

Soon, days had turned into months, the child grew at a fast pace, looking like that of a three year old, able to walk and talk slightly before using an amazing amount of strength that no one thought was even possible. The fox child had punched a huge freaking hole in the wall, allowing everyone to escape. Everyone cheered, not believing that they could have escaped this quickly but hey they weren't going to complain.

Meanwhile, the child and the small fox he kept with him were running outside as well, laughing like any other child would as if he had just done a good deed. Though before he could get far, a tall elderly man appeared before him and gave the fox child a disapproving look causing him to frown and whimper a bit believing that he had done something wrong. The man grabbed the small fox and grabbed a hold of the child's hand and started to walk on inside.

It seemed that with the prisoners escaping that a new one was placed in and it would be rather odd to have a child within prison walls but stranger things have happened in Konoha in the past. Which ones were true though was a different story though not one the old man was going to question at the moment. Though he hoped that he could reform the boy into a model citizen before he turned into something else.

* * *

Over the next few years or so, the child had been given some time off for good behaviour. The warden wanted Naruto to better himself so what better way than with him going to school. Though it seemed the child was nervous and didn't want to go alone so he had asked if he could bring his friend, Kurama with him. Pulling a few strings and it was made possible for the young child to bring the fox with him.

The boy wore a simple orange t-shirt with black shorts, the warden wanted him to at least try to be normal even if his nine fox tails and fox ears didn't help matters much.

When Naruto had walked in, holding Kurama in his arms as he frowned a little, his big blue eyes shining with fear and worry. As soon as he walked into the room though, he was surprised by what he had seen. It was a small boy with a strange mask on that hid half of his face from the nose and up. It was a simple black mask, nothing special about it though the small fox child could make out a pair of black eyes.

Everyone surrounded the black eyed boy as if he was some kind of celebrity and maybe he was. From what he had heard from the teacher, the boy was Sasuke Uchiha, the adopted son of the wealthy Uchiha family. That made him a little nervous as well, a boy that was rich and he, a boy raised in a prison. Everyone had to take a seat as they went around talking about themselves.

Getting a better look at Sasuke, Naruto saw that his shirt had two little slits through it, was that for something else? He knew that the boy was familiar but he couldn't think of where it was. Blinking his blue eyes, he also noticed that Sasuke had black hair with two locks framing the sides of his mask and the rest sticking out in a slight spiky style. His clothes were of a black shirt and matching black pants. How could someone wear so much black? He had no idea… Looking up, Naruto looked over at Sasuke and heard Sasuke saying that his gifts were mostly with his eyes.

Then to prove his point, the black haired boy grabbed a small bowl of pop it corn and held it out before he narrowed his eyes and lasers shot out from the boy's eyes causing the popcorn to pop and burst from the foil and flew everywhere. Everyone was cheering and eating the popcorn.

Naruto though just frowned a little. Had this guy been the one that was traveling with him from the other realm? Kurama was old enough to remember while he himself had failed to remember. Tilting his head a little, Naruto tried to think on what he could do or say… he had some gifts of his own though he couldn't really be sure if they would be enough to win anyone over for that matter. Wait!

When the teacher stared at him, she gave him this strange dark look on her face as she asked "and who are you and what if your gift?" Okay, this woman made him nervous so he had no idea if he should or not. Looking down at Kurama, the fox smiled up at Naruto and nodded his head as if telling him to go ahead and show them what he could do. Taking a deep breath, he carefully set Kurama down and pushed himself up and stood in front of the class and tried to get himself to calm down and relax.

Gulping a little, Naruto said "I… um… I'm Naruto Uzumaki… I have the ability to control fire and wind…" Then, he made fire appear in his palm and grinned like a child on Christmas. Then he started to flick his other hand around and make wind appear though it seemed that he had let it get out of control. Allowing the wind to move around the fire in his palm grew causing everyone to scream and panic. Eyes widening, Naruto tried to get the wind to stop, tried to get the fire to stop blazing in his hand before it hurt someone. Though before anything could be said, Sasuke had shot forward and wrapped his hand over Naruto's and put out the flames then grabbed him and sent him to the corner.

Everyone had cheered for Sasuke and as for Naruto, he just sighed. It went on for a few days, showing off his powers hoping that he could be good and get some friends… Though it seemed that nothing was happening in his favour, in fact during recess the one day, everyone threw balls at him for no reason. Some had hurt him badly leaving some bruises and someone threw a rock at him cutting his forehead. What really got him pissed though was when someone grabbed his tails and tugged at him too hard.

The fox child howled in pain before he reached over and punched him in the face with his super strength, the boy was knocked out cold even though Naruto had held back most of his strength. Picking up a ball, he shot all the balls with either his hands or his tails sending balls everywhere. One of the balls in fact aimed for the teacher without meaning to. In fact, he hadn't been thinking when he did that…

Sasuke rushed over and had managed to stop the ball before it hit her. Naruto stared in shock and horror at what he had done and before he knew what was happening, Sasuke had grabbed him and brought the fox child back inside without letting Naruto explain what had happened and sent him to the corner.

It just seemed like the same thing over and over again… No matter what he did he would always be seen as the bad guy… _'Is this what I'm meant for? Am I to be the bad guy? Hm…'_ he tilted his head as he stood in the corner. Kurama made his way over to Naruto and tilted his head before scratching at him gently to gain his attention.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked the fox.

Naruto looked down at his best friend before smirking. His eyes shining with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh, everything is perfect Kurama… In fact, I found out my destiny…" he said and with that said, Naruto got Kurama to create a paint bomb made with some of the chemicals that were in the school. Before he would let it go off, the fox warned Naruto before the small boy rushed out of the room and watched as the paint bomb went off, covering everyone in orange and red.

Peeking up from the bushes, everyone looked out the window and glared at Naruto. As for Sasuke, he made his wings appear before lifting the school and carried it off. Naruto just laughed as the cops came and took him away. It seemed that he didn't care about being a villain; he just wanted to make himself worthy of something that he was good at.

Once he went to the warden and placed in a special sealed room, the warden said "what do you have to say for yourself Naruto?"

"Don't call me that anymore… call me… Crimson Fox."


	2. The Escape

Over the years, Naruto, or Crimson Fox as he had been known for had been in many battles with Sasuke Uchiha, or, rather Night Hawk. No one knew them by their names anymore rather; they knew them by their alias. No one seemed to have cared anyway… Over the years, Naruto's sword grew along with his body, matching him in maturity so to speak. Even though Naruto had become the villain like he claimed he would, he would battle it out with Sasuke or Night Hawk and try to win and kill the demon… only to fail and end up in jail.

As for Kurama, he was the inventor and was able to gain his human form when the fox was thirteen. Sometimes the fox found it hard to believe that he was five years older than his ward though he wasn't going to complain. He had a plan set up for when he broke his master out of jail thanks to his new little invention though it hadn't been fully tested in the cell that since it had been specially made to keep beings like Naruto inside.

From what he had gathered from being in this realm, humans had seals that could keep demons sealed away though they weren't powerful sadly, thanks to Night Hawk, the seals were more powerful and therefore, able to keep Naruto contained. Letting out a soft sigh, he lifted the small 'gift box' and knew that it was now or never. There was no way that Naruto would want to miss ruining the special day for Sasuke…

It made him wonder how his master would have turned out if his parents had been around… It had been tough for him growing up… They were in a world where no one would accept them and yet it was odd how everyone loved Sasuke when he had wings for crying out loud, though maybe it was because he could hide his wings while Naruto couldn't hide his fox tails and ears.

No matter where they went, Naruto wasn't accepted and there was nothing that could have been done about it. Even if he could use his shape shifting abilities, they never lasted, they would last maybe thirty minutes at most with the current amount of power that he could bring forth which was only one tail possibly or even just two tails worth of power. Looking out at the monitor within their evil lair, Kurama wondered what everything would have been like if the realm that he, Naruto and Sasuke were from never broke down… it did have him curious if their lives would have been better though there was no point in trying to figure that out anyway was there? There was no going back and no way to repair the past that could never be repaired.

Pushing up his glasses with his index finger, the young made his way over to the monitor and punched in a few calculations to make sure that the plan was full proof. He had to make sure that the escape plan for his master was going to succeed though there were a few things to Naruto's plan that he had to make sure that would work in Kurama's favour. There was, after all a few things that he didn't want to happen even if his master was a super villain. Running a hand through his long red bangs, he stared at the plan with his crimson eyes seeing that the escape would be a success… that was something.

As for the other part of the plan well, he wasn't going to complain about the percent of success with that. Shrugging to himself, he put the computer in sleep mode for now before pushing himself up and made his way over to the desk and grabbed a wrist watch and strapped it to his right wrist and grabbed a small spray can before making his way to an orange and black sports car with red flames. Naruto's idea of flare though Kurama wasn't going to judge on that. Giving himself a mental shrug, he tossed the few things in the back of the car before checking the pockets of his blue jeans to make sure that he had the keys.

Of all the things that he had to be, it had to be the sidekick? The minion… Letting out a soft sigh, he removed his glasses and slid them in his breast pocket of his shirt before opening the door and making sure all the systems were running. If Naruto wanted this plan to go through then Kurama had to make sure that he had all the computers in the car working, such as the invisibility mode…

It was always a pain to make sure that everything worked… sometimes; being the brains of everything was just a pain in the ass while Naruto was mostly just all the brawn and the creative part of the operation. Nothing more really, though it was what Naruto wanted. Minato, and Kushina had entrusted Kurama to be Naruto's caretaker and that was how it was supposed to be.

Tightly shutting his eyes for a brief moment, the young man took a deep breath as he tried to get himself to calm down. Looking out of the car, he knew what Naruto would do once he was back in the evil lair; he was going to check on them when he got back… Giving a small smile, Kurama shook his head at the smile Naruto had when he would tend to them though it was the only thing that made him smile that kind of smile and Kurama hoped that there would be something that would get him to smile like that, even if it was him ruling over the town but maybe even then, it wouldn't be a smile like that.

It wouldn't be a true genuine smile but a smile of someone who had won and who would rule over the entire town like he had always wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of town, outside of a building with something hidden by a very tall and large curtain, stood a woman that any man would kill for. A woman with long blue hair tied back at the nape of her neck so it wouldn't blow in the breeze. Her beautiful big lavender coloured eyes looked ahead with a soft smile on her slightly pale face. Her complexion was something any woman would love to have though it wasn't due to any make-up enhancements but a hundred percent natural.

She wore a black skirt that reached just a little above her knees, black heels and matching black stockings. She also wore a lavender blouse with short sleeves as she stared ahead at the camera that was ahead of her and held a microphone in her hand. The young woman smiled all the more as she said "today is a special day for a special hero. Night Hawk, a man that has protected the people of Konohagakure. He has used his amazing eye abilities to keep an eye on us, used his super strength to keep us all safe and sound and kept us all in his amazing heart. Now, it is our turn to give him something back in return for all he has done for us and show our appreciation. This is Hinata Hyuuga reporting live in front of the Night Hawk Museum for Konohagakure News." With that said, she signalled for the cameraman to stop filming before lowering her hands and stretching her arms above her head.

"I can't believe all the crap they make you read for when you're on air, it's insane." Came the dry tone of her cameraman. He was a bit of a short man for his age, long silvery grey hair pulled back in a ponytail. His skin was a little tanned and he had black eyes behind a pair of round glasses. Hinata frowned as she stared at the man as he pulled the camera from his shoulder and rolled it a bit. He wore a purple shirt with a black vest that held many pockets and he also wore a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. He didn't seem like a professional though he was.

"You do know that I wrote that myself right Kabuto?" Hinata said with a frown. Then she saw him freeze for a moment before hearing him sigh. Yup, he didn't know that she wore that herself… hadn't she told him or hadn't their boss tell him about that or what? Maybe not since he seemed like he was trying to think of something to say to impress her… again. That was something that she had noticed for a while, Kabuto was a bit of a creepy guy sure, though he meant well… though she could never see herself dating the guy even if there was that rumour going on.

Coughing a bit into his hand, Kabuto turned around as he said "I meant to say that it is hard to believe that they let such a beautiful woman read something so wonderful on the air… it's just so inspiring is all Hinata." Hinata wanted to sigh, he always said stuff like this, it isn't that he meant to but it's just that the way he would stare at her, it sometimes gave her chills. "So, Hinata, I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee with me?" When he said that, there was this weird look in his eyes that made her blood go cold at the thought of it.

"Come on Kabuto it's time to get in spirit! It's the opening of the museum today so we may as while stick around and enjoy it." Hinata said with a smile before she felt Kabuto take the microphone from her hand to put it away. At least he could still do his job while he started to walk with her to the van.

He let out a snort though as he said "if I was Night Hawk I wouldn't be letting Crimson Fox kidnap you all the time."

"That's nice Kabuto."

"I would keep an eye on you like… a snake keeps an eye on a mouse."

"Uh… don't snakes eat mice" asked Hinata.

Kabuto blinked realising his mistake before some sweat drenched his forehead. Oh he definitely knew that he had said something wrong and creepy. "Okay that is true… but a snake never lets anything it watches outta sight." Replied Kabuto with a smirk. Okay that was true or at least from what he has said from the research he's done with snakes. It was something that had always bothered her, when he wasn't flirting with her he was talking about snakes and that also included all the things that made her skin crawl at just the thought of it.

"That may also be true though… it still sounds weird to me." Hinata said with a frown on her face.

Kabuto sighed as he made his way over to the van and started to talk about random things that to her made no sense. She hoped that he would give up on her at some point. At least when he sees that she would never go out with him… The kind of guy that she would want to be with is kind hearted, has a sense of humour and a sense of justice… that was the only thing she ever really saw in a guy though there wasn't anyone really like that…

Suddenly, she saw a hand sticking out next to her, causing her to turn her head and blink when she saw the glowing red eyes of a familiar man before she saw him press down on the button of the spray canister. She tried to block it out from her face though it managed to get through her defence and made her feel light headed. Blinking slowly, Hinata suddenly felt very tired, so much so that she soon closed her eyes though before fully losing herself to the world of the aware, she felt someone grab her before hitting the ground… just another day for her… though, she could have sworn that she also heard someone whisper "I'm sorry Ms. Hyuuga…"

* * *

An older man was walking down a long hall carrying a small gift box. He had found it a little odd that someone would send a gift to the jail though figured that it had been for one of the inmates though; who it was for had surprised him a great deal. Over the years, he had watched the boy grow up into a young man, a young man that had turned into a villain because of how he had been treated at school. Shaking his head, the older man ran his free hand through his grey hair before making his way down the hall and through a few sliding gates.

Looking over, he saw a holding cell with no bars, but metal walls and a single steel door with a window that had an opening door over it that hid everything from view for both the one inside and those on the outside. Turning his gaze over to a man sitting at the console for the cell, he saw a tall man with long spikey white hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. His hair dragged on the ground with him sitting down and it was what he was doing the angered the older man.

Making his way over to him, a swift slap to the back of the head caused the long haired man to yelp out in shock. "What have I told you about reading smut on the job Jiraiya?" said the older man with a glare. Of all the things that he had to teach the boy it had to be a pervert. Jiraiya was to take over his job one day as warden and the man spent most of his time looking after Naruto, or as the boy proclaimed himself as 'Crimson Fox' about women among other things but mostly women. It had been a battle of words about that for a while and it pissed him off to no end.

"You told me not too but sir, there isn't much to do at the moment!" whined Jiraiya before giving a pout. Man, was this guy a fully grown man or a little boy having his toy taken away? Jiraiya sighed softly before setting the porno magazine away as he turned around in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and his one left over his knee. "Besides, Naruto wanted to be left alone. So I thought I could do some… reading…"

"Why are you such a pervert?" asked the warden.

"I don't know…"

That wasn't much of an answer but it would have to do. Shaking his head, he looked ahead at the steel door saying "just open the damn window already. Something came in for him and may as well show him." Jiraiya sighed softly before flipping a switch causing the steel plates on the window to slide away to reveal a chair in the room that just swirls around and around. Though when it turned to face the old man to reveal nothing, he pressed his hands to the window saying "what the?! Did he escape again!?"

Suddenly, a face appeared, upside screaming "BOO!" Causing the old man to scream and jump back with a hand on his chest. Laughter filled up the cell before the being walked along the walls on all fours much like an animal before jumping down from the ceiling and landing on his chair before sitting down. "Hey old man warden, how are you? I was pretty sure that I told the pervy guy to not let anyone see me. I wanted to be left alone."

Shaking his head, the warden looked over at Naruto as he said "I came to see you no matter if you wanted to be left alone or not Naruto."

"It's Crimson Fox old man."

"Anyway, you have a present in the mail."

"Awesome! Is it ramen? I could go for a nice hot bowl right now…" said Crimson Fox with a big grin on his face. Over the years, he had lost all of the baby fat that he had in his face and of course in his body really. He had been working out no matter if he was in his cell or after he had broken out of jail. He had bulked up a great deal though not overly so. His nine tails swayed from side to side as he sat in his chair and his fox ears twitched with excitement. It was rather odd for sure to have a fox demon in the cell though thanks to those seals that Night Hawk provides it was impossible for the fox to escape with his powers.

In fact, he was as weak as a human; the only thing was that he used his claws on his fingers and toes to walk along the walls for something to do. Giving Naruto… Crimson Fox, a cold stare, he no longer saw that little boy who tried to make friends but a criminal in an orange jump suit… He had given up on trying to get the boy to change his ways and believed that he would always be the villain… that was how it was meant to be…

"Aw come on old man warden, I have learned my lesson this time I swear! I'm a changed man and wanna go back out there and see the great city of Konoha! Believe it!" grinned Naruto as he crossed his arms and gave a small smile. If it wasn't for the fact that he says that all the time he would have bought it but it was pointless for that now. It wouldn't work this time, besides they had increased all chances to make sure that Naruto couldn't escape this time. He had to make sure that no one would ever be able to break them out this time.

Narrowing his eyes, the old man held up the gift box in black as he said "anyway, about your present… let's see what it is…" he opened the box and blinked when he held up a watch and a note with a chuckle. "It's from Nighthawk, the note says 'here you can now count down every second, minute, hour, day, week, month and year of your eighty six life sentences…" Then he frowned a little as he held onto the weird black wrist watch with the hands resembling flames but shrugged as he added "though it is odd that he would send this. Nighthawk never seemed like the gloating type… though I won't deny that he does have some very good tastes… I'll keep the watch, not like you'll need it."

Grinning, Naruto chuckled as he asked "okay, though can you tell me the time? I don't wanna be late for the museum's opening."

Raising an eyebrow, the warden checked the watch as he said "you'll end up missing it anyway by several thousand years Naruto." He then started to walk away, only to hear Naruto scream out that he was called Crimson Fox now and not 'Naruto'. It bothered the older man that Naruto gave up his name but hoped, prayed that maybe there was still some kind of good within Naruto… he hoped anyway.

As the warden walked down the halls, he had to make sure that everyone was doing their job. That was the main thing to do since he had noticed that a few of the cops here in the prison had been slacking. Such as Jiraiya… he hadn't been doing his job properly for a while now… At least when it came to Naruto… It seemed that Jiraiya was trying to teach Naruto a few things… Such as learning to read, write and so on. It seemed that no matter what the boy learned it still wouldn't get him to switch sides.

Perhaps it really was impossible for him at this point. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes as he thought of what had gone wrong other than the way Naruto had been treated in the school. Okay yeah, the boy was raised in prison but he, himself had made sure that Naruto was away from the other prisoners when he was discovered and kept in a separate room.

Though that didn't seem to help him in the least… It was as if it only made things worse for Naruto for he only seemed to have become more closed in and evil. Maybe it was because he was kept away from children until he had gone to school and from after he was removed from the school system. Covering his face with his hand, the old man was starting to think that maybe he was getting too old for this thing… Maybe it was time for him to retire and let Jiraiya take over… then, maybe it would get better for him after all, he should have retired years ago…

Suddenly, he felt something… it almost felt like something had washed over him though he didn't know what it was. Taking a look around, he didn't see anything before giving himself a mental shrug and started to walk on ahead looking like he was at the top… In some sense though, he was. After all, he was the boss, he was to give everyone their work schedule and make sure that they stayed in line with everyone.

Looking over to his right, he saw a few of the cops playing poker with one of the prisoners. Rolling his eyes, the old man narrowed his eyes at them as he said "quit fooling around. No one pays you to play games!" Though he had failed to notice the cops staring at him in shock before running up from their table and rushing toward him.

"Freeze!" shouted the cops, causing the warden to turn around and blinked when he saw them rushing to him with a taser. Yelping, he was trying to ask them what was wrong, only to feel one grab him and scream when the other used the taser on him. "We have to get Crimson Fox back to his cell!" shouted the cop as he and the other started to drag the poor man back.

_'They think I'm Naruto!?'_ thought the old man, his vision was blurred from the jolt that went through him and tried to make himself move and speak… though right now he couldn't even do that.

"Open up, we got Crimson Fox!" one of the cops said to Jiraiya. Okay that had confused him a great deal, it didn't make sense to him that they would mistake him though one look at his arm and he saw that he wasn't wearing his dark blue suit rather he wore an orange jump suit. Was this some kind of trick?!

Soon, he found himself sitting on a chair before blinking as he weakly gazed at the other cops and Jiraiya as he walked into the room. He started to regain some feeling back into his limbs and felt someone removing the watch from his wrist when no one was looking he figured because it wasn't the cops grabbing the watch that was on his wrist. "You fools…" mumbled the warden as his form reverted back and looked ahead as there, standing was Naruto. "He tricked us again…"

Naruto grinned as he strapped the watch onto his wrist and switched the dial on the watch, and stared in awe as the man transformed into the warden. "Ya know old man, I will never be the good guy so, your right… I'll always be a villain. Later!" With that, he closed the door behind him and ran off sliding through the open gaps of the doors as they tried to close and keep him sealed inside.

He had escaped once again and now there was nothing that he could do to stop this. How was it that the sweet and innocent could always be corrupted like this? It was a terrible thing to see…

Meanwhile with Naruto he was able to walk on out of the prison like nothing, but maybe that was because he looked like the warden. Giving a salute to the man at the gate, he looked ahead, blue eyes sparkling with mischief and ahead as he saw a faint figure of the invisible car. The window rolled down to reveal the red haired and red eyed man as he smiled. "Hey master, want a lift?" asked Kurama.

"Definitely Kurama!" said the man as he opened the car and jumped on in while laughing. "I can't believe you sent me the watch! I thought you said it wasn't ready!" laughed Naruto as his form shifted back into his original form.

"It wasn't when you were brought to jail but I worked myself to the bone to make this watch work just for you to use and escape."

"Good, though I have to ask, is everything ready at the lair?" asked Naruto with his blue eyes staring at his best friend with wide excitement.

Kurama nodded, though there was a strange look on his best friend's face though Naruto couldn't place it. Shrugging to himself, he didn't think it would matter much if he asked what it was or not. Kurama never really said much anyway in the first place. Though right now he was just happy to be out of jail… again.


	3. The Kidnapping and Panic?

Soon, Naruto found himself back in his lair once again. Sure it had changed to a new location but it was always the same style. Chuckling to himself, he walked over to a folding wall that he liked to use for his change from his prison outfit to his villain outfit. He knew that it was going to be a quick day but at least it would give him something to do before he ended up back in jail. That would be boring as hell, just like every other time it's happened but now was the time for fun.

Walking out of the folding wall, Naruto wore a leather jacket, not bothering to wear a shirt or it would hide his green wind markings on his chest that stretched from just his waist, over his abs, dancing a bit over his slight pecks and just resting under his shoulders. He normally wouldn't care if the markings were hidden but since the markings on his arms were hidden by his leather jacket, well, he may as well have something revealed of his power.

Next he wore a pair of black jeans with some orange flames decorating the legs just below his knees and, had some holes just a little above his knees. He felt that his outfit had too much black so what more than to add some orange to the mix. On his feet, he wore a pair of black biker's boots, finding that they come in handy when it came to hand to hand combat with Night Hawk. Which it did even though most of their battles were either with swords drawn or it involved one of Kurama's machines. Other than that the only thing on him was the necklace that his parents gave him before he left… he never did find out what it does but for now it had sentimental value.

Looking around, the blonde and red haired young man crossed his arms in confusion as he asked "where's my sword?" he didn't know where it could have gone, and it confused him greatly. After all, he made sure to keep the sword somewhere safe so no one could get to it unless Kurama hadn't had the time to put it somewhere while he was inventing something to help him escape after all this time.

"They may have taken it sir." Said Kurama as he turned his head to the corner room just as it burst open. As soon as it did, there were dozens among dozens of fox cubs rushing towards the blonde fox demon; one of them was carrying a long sword within a sheath. Shaking his head, Naruto whistled them over toward him causing Kurama to yelp in shock and stumble a bit since he was carrying the unconscious Hinata in his arms. He must have grabbed her while Naruto was changing into his usual attire.

"Give me my sword little one." Naruto calmly said before kneeling down in front of the fox cub. All of those cubs were just foxes that he had found and brought home with him. They were great companions for him when Kurama would be busy with some other task at hand. All the foxes were in different shades to be honest, some were red, reddish orange, a few blonde ones and even a few, very rare mind you, white as snow. Though unlike regular foxes though, Naruto had infused them all with abilities that all fox cubs like them in his clan could use. They can shape shift though sadly, because his power was limited like that with seals, he could only give them the ability to shape-shift into wisps of flames or other small objects…

The one fox that held the sheath of his sword in its small jaws, came forward and carefully dropped the sword in front of the older fox demon. Nodding to the tiny fox, Naruto carefully lifted the sword up and placed it through his belt loop and reached over before picking up a stick. "Okay, go fetch the stick!" With that said the young man threw the stick and watched them all run off. Though as they ran, he couldn't help but notice that a lot of them were missing… "Where are the others?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"They are in position like you wanted sir; I have everything set so all we have to do is get everything here set up for you." Kurama said with a frown. Naruto just rose his eyebrow as if asking how the hell did everything outside the lair got ready but yet nothing inside the lair was? Jeez, this was annoying as all hell and that was saying a lot since he kept on getting placed in jail… Shaking his head, the young man walked over to the table and picked up his fingerless gloves before walking over to the elevator. It seemed that the elevator to the upper floor was at least ready, okay so maybe not an elevator per say but more like a lift.

Turning over to his friend and caretaker, Naruto calmly said "come on let's go… May as well get this plan in motion right?" Kurama frowned a little before nodding and started to walk on forward. Still holding the sleeping Hinata in his arms as he made his way to the elevator. Naruto never understood how Night Hawk could get someone as beautiful as Hinata Hyuuga though said nothing about it. The only thing that mattered was to get Night Hawk to die by his new plan, and it was the time to get it done and over with.

Inhaling deeply, Naruto knew that this was a fifty-fifty chance of him either winning or losing. Since he didn't know what Night Hawk's weakness was, there was no way of knowing if it would really kill him but with the power of the weapon, there was a good chance that it would kill him or at least wound him. Even with his body being indestructible. That would be amazing though, if he was at least wounded and weak he could easily win in a sword fight.

Suddenly, there was a soft moan coming from the blue haired woman. "She's starting to wake up, get into position!" whispered Naruto before he shifted into a giant reddish orange fox with nine tails and walked over to the shadows. He normally sat in his chair or clung to the walls but this time he was going to stick to his transformation. Sure he couldn't stay in any form other than his natural form for very long but at least this would be enough to surprise her that's for sure.

Kurama sat Hinata down on the chair, carefully so he wouldn't hurt her. Hinata just groaned a little more as she slowly started to open her eyes; it seemed that she was going through some kind of weird dream before forcing herself to wake up. What bothered her so much before she came here anyway? Giving himself a mental shrug, he laid in the corner of the room as he watched her carefully. "No… no snakes… no more snakes…" she muttered. Snakes? That's what she's dreaming about? Soon, the bag was lifted from Hinata's face, her eyes started to open, they were filled with a hint of fear for a brief before she became aware of where she was. "I've been kidnapped again haven't I…" muttered Hinata.

"Welcome Ms. Hyuuga… we meet again." Said Naruto's voice, causing Hinata to look around as if trying to see him. Naruto chuckled a little, thinking that she would never figure out where he was only for her eyes to go to his direction. Wait… there was no way that she could have known where he was already right? Come on, there had to be something that she couldn't figure out after all, humans weren't really that smart or intelligent so that would also include-

"I know you are that fox Crimson Fox, you can't fool me." Said Hinata with a bored sigh.

Grumbling, Naruto shifted back into his human-like appearance and made his way over to her. Grabbing the back of the chair, he tilted it back as he chuckled. "Now, now Ms. Hyuuga, I thought you would at least play the part of the captive this time. You never seem too any other time." Naruto said with mock hurt though a grin still plastered on his face.

"I would if you were a good villain." Hinata said with a sigh before looking away.

Ouch. That… that really did hurt. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto growled as he said "I am a true villain Ms. Hyuuga." He then set the chair back down before making his way over to his leather seat and sat down. Of all the things, it had to be this huh?! Hm… now that he thought about it Hinata was having a nightmare about snakes just a moment ago so that had to mean something… Smirking, he looked over at the other foxes and made a few growling sounds so Hinata wouldn't know what it was that he was planning. He didn't want her to know what it was that he had in store for her this time.

"Are there some weird stores that you guys get all of this stuff from? Ya know like some kind of nerdy website that sells blinky dials?" asked Hinata with confusion.

"Well, to be honest most of it comes from-"

"Don't answer her Kurama!" shouted Naruto with a growl.

Everything was quite for a moment, it almost seemed like Kurama wasn't going to finish his sentence though just as Naruto turned around, his fox ears picked up what Kurama had finished saying. "Amegakure…"

"Stop that!" shouted Naruto, his eyes turning red for a brief moment then made his way over to Kurama. "She's using her skills on you Kurama, trying to get all of our secrets from us. There is nothing that you can do when she starts. After all, she is nothing but a temptress!"

Kurama rose an eyebrow at Naruto as he said "sir, as pretty as she is, Ms. Hyuuga isn't my type I promise you that. No offence Ms. Hyuuga."

"None taken Kurama." Said Hinata with a yawn, still tired from the spray. Naruto never expected that Hinata would still be tired from the spray. Shaking his head, the young man smirked as he made his way over to the control panel as he thought about which button he would use. There were so many he had to choose from though he knew that there were only a few that did something. Naruto chuckled to himself at the thought of what he was to do in order to build up to his new plan that even Kurama didn't know about.

Oh yeah, this is perfect!

"So Ms. Hyuuga, how are you dealing while being in the clutches of the most powerful, handsome demon fox evil villain Crimson Fox?!" Declared Naruto, throwing his arms up into the air, a crazy smile on his face and his eyes glowing red as he thought of striking some kind of fear within Hinata's eyes. Though what he got was a yawn coming from the blue haired woman. "Uh… why isn't she screaming Kurama?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Uh… Ms. Hyuuga? Could you please indulge him with a scream?" asked Kurama in a polite voice.

Hinata just rose her eyebrow at Kurama before turning to Naruto and yawned softly. There was no way of scaring the woman otherwise, it almost as if she just had no fear of him. For crying out loud he was a demon and she was a human, aren't humans supposed to be afraid of demons in the first place?! Well, other than Night Hawk but he was the good guy and therefore, not capable of scaring anyone let alone harming anyone to even cause fear. The thought of a demon not causing any kind of fear made Naruto sick to his stomach and he would make sure that he filled this entire town with fear, the fear of when he became their overlord and no one else would have the power to stop him!

Smirking at the thought, Naruto pressed a button as a gun came out of the wall as he said "now Ms. Hyuuga, I will get a scream out of you yet. All you have to do is let out a scream and everything shall be right with the world. Or at least you won't get hurt." Naruto's eyes looked dangerous though Hinata just yawned and rolled her eyes before rolling her shoulders a bit. "Is this going to take long? I don't wanna miss the opening of the Night Hawk Museum."

Damn it, how could she not be afraid of a gun being pointed at her head? For crying out loud anyone would be afraid of something like that for crying out loud! There had to be something else that would make her afraid though he couldn't be sure what it was that would make her afraid, well besides that but he would save that for last if nothing else worked. Looking back at the control panel, Naruto tried to find something else to frighten Hinata with, though he couldn't really be sure if it would be enough to scare her but it didn't hurt to try right?

Pulling another lever, something came down from the ceiling that almost looked like grinders that, of course could grind her up like meat if it got too close to her body. Though the young blue haired woman just yawned softly as she shifted a bit in her seat to get herself more comfortable. "That's boring…" Hinata muttered with a bored stare, causing Naruto to growl a little… Just what was it that made this woman so unafraid of him? Come on! "Wow, a grinder, that's mostly used in comics Crimson Fox… There is no way that it was an original idea, you are so predictable."

Okay, now he was pissed. If there was one thing he hated, it was being called predictable! He was not predictable! Okay sure he got the idea from a few comics he read growing up but damn it! Turning back to the control panel, Naruto tried to find another lever that would lead to something to cause Hinata to scream. But damn it all, it seemed that no matter what he just couldn't find anything that would lead him to be victorious in the least! Wait, there was this button here.

Grinning, the young man pressed the button and turned his head just to see a wheel of boots spinning rapidly which only made Naruto turn to Kurama. "Really? Boots of Death?"

"Don't blame me that was your idea as a child remember?" mumbled Kurama as he pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms. Oh yeah, now that he thought about it that was an idea he came up with to torment the kids that used to tease him when he was a little boy, though that did little to no good. He must have slipped the paper with that idea into the folder with the others for Kurama to build while he was in jail. That would explain so much but at the moment he wasn't going to complain about it, not at the least anyway.

"Forget the Boots of Death…" muttered Naruto as he turned back to the panel and pressed another button, causing a dragon like pipe to come out of the wall as it spewed out flames though Hinata just shrugged it off like the other inventions. Naruto growled all the more, how was it that all of his friend's inventions went down the toilet like this?! It wasn't fair and it was starting to piss him off to no end!

"That's it, I was hoping to get a scream out of you sooner or later Ms. Hyuuga, but you've left me no choice." He smirked evilly; there was no way that she wouldn't be afraid of what he had in mind. After all, his friends made sure to have everything set and perfect for the right time and place. Reaching over, he pulled a lever and below Hinata's chair were thousands of snakes… "Behold! My Snake Pit of Death! Just one bite of these snakes and you'll die!" shouted Naruto with glee.

What he expected to see on Hinata's face was not what he had expected to see. Sure, he saw fear in her pale lavender eyes, no doubt about that but there was something else that he didn't expect. Her skin went deathly pale, it was as if she had seen a ghost. Frowning a little, the young man wanted her to scream so why wasn't she screaming already? Turning to Kurama, Naruto ordered him to stay by the control panel while he went to check on Hinata. With that, he made his way over to the pale woman to make sure that she was still there and not somewhere else…

Jumping over the pit, Naruto stood in front of Hinata and placed a hand on her forehead, she felt clammy so that wasn't a good sign… Lifting her head a bit to be eye level with his, Naruto asked "are you alright?" Though before he knew it, Hinata's breathing started to grow in speed, his fox ears picked up the speed of her beating heart as she looked away and saw the snakes slither around below her, it was as if they were trying to reach her and that seemed to make her heart beat even faster, along with her pulse.

"Snakes… not… not the snakes…" she whispered, only to start screaming and tears starting to roll down her face. Well, he got the scream he wanted but this wasn't normal! "Guys stop! Change back!" shouted Naruto and watched as all the snakes went poof in a puff of smoke and in their place were fox cubs looking at him in confusion. Naruto ordered the fox cubs to get out of the pit then turned to Kurama telling him to close the pit doors though after the fox cubs had escaped.

Turning back to Hinata, Naruto gently patted her face and waited for Hinata to calm down. "Ms. Hyuuga, it's alright there aren't really snakes here. It was just the foxes in snake form, you're safe!" His expression held concern for the blue haired woman; he didn't think she was that afraid of snakes. If he knew, he wouldn't have gone for that… He was many things, but a monster was not one of them. Villain yes, monster not so much.

Frowning a little at Hinata, he rubbed her back hoping that would be enough to get her to relax, Naruto of course had lost track of time on her trying to relax… the tears had stained her face… though it seemed that colour was starting to return to her skin. "Kurama, go get some tea for Ms. Hyuuga, I can't have her looking like this when Night Hawk shows…" Without asking any questions, Kurama went to get some tea ready, though he knew that it would be a little while before the plan could go into action but that would be enough time for when he would call Night Hawk into battle.


	4. I Did It

Naruto didn't know why Hinata was so afraid of snakes, but he knew that it had to have been a horrible experience for her to be acting like that. To have her be so pale made the young man sick to his stomach, sure he got the scream he had always wanted but damn it, not like that. Shaking his head, the young man ran a hand through his hair as he tried to get himself to relax, it almost seemed like Hinata was always causing him some kind of trouble. No matter if she doesn't scream or she has some kind of panic attack… Okay, the latter only happened the once though at least she was starting to calm down.

Turning his head around to stare at Hinata, he saw that she was starting to relax a little. The young woman had regained some colour though she still looked pale and it also seemed like she was in some kind of trance. "Kurama, where is the damn tea?!" growled out Naruto as he turned to stare at the red haired man as he was now starting to come in. It was about time that the man came back in the room with a small cup full of green tea.

"Sorry sir, but the kettle isn't as good as it used to be. I have to fix it…" Kurama said with a sigh before making his way over to the pale skinned woman and helped her to drink the tea. Hinata drank the tea though a little too slow for Naruto's tastes. Shaking his head, the young man tried to think on how he could get Night Hawk to hurry up though then again they never did contact him in the first place.

Sitting down on his chair, the young man messed around on the computer as he tried to make sure that all of the foxes were in place while he was tormenting Hinata. There were a few of them on the museum walls as they dug their claws into the wall… Also they had collars around their necks to do a projection so that way they could project what would happen in the lair and he had a another camera set up somewhere so everyone can see the final battle of Night Hawk.

Leaning back in his seat, the fox demon checked over the map. At least this was something he could do while he was trying to get Hinata to relax a little. It was a terrible thing to see her in such a state for sure though… he knew that it was the way it had to be. She was Night Hawk's woman, and as such Night Hawk would do anything to save her even if it would risk his own life… even if Night Hawk was pretty much indestructible.

Leaning his elbow on the chair's arm, his chin resting on his raised palm as he tried to think of the whole plan as it was going into motion. They had captured Hinata, managed to scare her and now they just had to calm her down… Though that wasn't really part of the plan but it was something… Now though, they had to wait for when the museum will start to open and be revealed for the plan to fully go into motion. Turning to Hinata, he saw that she had started to calm down a little more, so that had to mean something right? Shaking his head, the young man made his way over to Hinata and sat down in front of her. "Kurama, make sure that everyone is in position alright?"

Kurama stared at his best friend for a brief moment before he started to walk away to the computer. Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment and saw that her head was bent forward, causing her to just stare at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Ms. Hyuuga, why did you panic like that from the snakes?" asked Naruto with confusion.

"Think I would tell you? You're a villain Crimson Fox… I don't have to tell you anything because you'll just use it against me in the end. I'm not stupid." Hinata whispered softly, in fact if he had been a human, he wouldn't have been able to hear her. To be honest, Naruto found it amazing that she could even speak that low in the first place. Though it was good that she did think of him as a villain so that was something. Yet it was also thrilling to see that she saw him as a villain even though she also claimed that he was a terrible villain at that.

Shaking his head, the young man spun around in his chair and leaned back as he said "you know Ms. Hyuuga, I have dealt with Night Hawk for many years and have kidnapped you just as long. I'm surprised that you don't at least talk to me while we wait for the plan to go into action." Even though he wasn't facing her, he could feel her glare at the back of the chair burning holes in the leather. The young man almost wanted to laugh; when he turned in his chair he just gave her a smirk. "You know Ms. Hyuuga; you are cute when you glare like that." He laughed before rolling away from the blue haired woman and went over to Kurama. "So how is it coming along?"

Kurama yawned softly as he said "everything is going pretty well sir. Everyone is in position and they should be opening the museum any time now. You better just hope that he'll fall for that plan because there is a chance that he won't fall for it and end up taking you back to jail." The young red haired man looked over at his master and frowned a little as he saw a strange look on Naruto's face. In fact he still looked concerned about Hinata… if that was the case then maybe… nah… it may be impossible for that to happen since he's never shown interest in anyone before.

"Let's get started…" Naruto said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city of Konohagakure just before the opening of the Night Hawk Museum stood a tall man in black clothes. He wore a simple black trench coat, black jeans, black combat boots, black t-shirt and black gloves. To hide his identity was a black mask that resembled a hawk, it was used to hide his face from his nose and upward. The only thing that could be seen through the mask was his black eyes. His hair was styled with a bit of a spikiness to the back and two locks framing just over the mask. At his waist through his belt was a sword made from a special metal. It wasn't made like normal swords where it was made from steel, no; it was made from a meteorite that had been in his realm before coming to this world.

It was what he received from his own family before being sent here with the idiot. His so called 'rival' though it was the only thing interesting… or at least it was. Sasuke hadn't really felt like he was in the game much anymore, in fact it had started to become rather dull and boring a while ago. He didn't really know what to do but what he knew was that he still had a duty to the people of Konohagakure and that was what he had to do.

Turning to the mayor, he was going on and on about how a great hero he was… The mayor wasn't really anyone interesting to him to be honest. It was just a busty yet thin woman with long blonde hair pulled back in loose ponytails. She wore a light grey blouse that showed a little too much of her breasts and she wore black capris pants and to finish off her outfit, were a pair of black high heeled sandals.

"We, as the citizens of Konohagakure would like to thank you Night Hawk for all these years of you protecting us from the terrible Crimson Fox." She had gone on saying, really how was he terrible? If anything Crimson Fox was pathetic, he wasn't really a great villain, he and Hinata both knew that as well as Sakura. There wasn't really anything bad about him, hell he had known over the years that Crimson Fox didn't really hurt anyone so long as he could help it…

_'Hell that idiot couldn't even take over the town even if his life depended on it…'_ thought Sasuke to himself as he kept himself from showing what he was thinking. He looked at all the cheering people who would scream, shout and call out for him to date them. Honestly, he already had someone in mind for his woman and it sure as hell wasn't any of those women.

"Night Hawk, do you have any words for the people of Konohagakure?" asked the mayor.

Nodding, the black haired man made his way over to the podium to make his speech, sure some of it would be a lie but hey, he wanted to make the people happy and that was all that mattered to him in the first place. Inhaling softly, the black clad man calmly went on with his speech. "Hello everyone… It had been a great time since I have become your protector." He began, people cheered at him, causing him to hold up his hand. "Please, I would like to get this out." Everyone had laughed a bit before going silent. "Anyway, I know I haven't been a hero for long, or at least as long as it should have been. I did not become a true hero until ten years of service and became a true hero perhaps only five years ago… Though, I am happy that Crimson Fox hasn't taken over the city and for that I will continue to serve you all."

Everyone kept on cheering, honestly was that all they were capable of doing now? It was as if they couldn't really think for themselves since all Crimson Fox had was his side kick Kurama who made all of those inventions. Even he knew that the idiot couldn't invent himself out of a paper bag.

"Night Hawk, if I may ask what your plans with Hinata Hyuuga are?" asked a citizen.

Of course, that was still going around… "To be honest, Hinata and I do not have any plans." Which was true, he never really saw Hinata in that way, they were only friends and she understood that and not to mention, they were both on the same page. They didn't really have any kind of feelings other than friendship that. All of this crap started because it was late and he offered her a flight home. Nothing more than that, people would just have to learn to mind their own business…

Stretching his wings a little bit, he added "I only plan to spend time with friends and family and of course my woman. Nothing more and nothing less." Which, was the truth… he just wanted this day to end so he could go and enjoy it with his woman and just have Crimson Fox stay in jail for once though he would escape somehow… he always did.

Maybe that was the only thing smart that he could do since he still never figured out all the invention ideas that Kurama would end up coming up with. Oh well, so long as he could go on home when this whole nightmare was over and done with and the sooner he can take off his mask…

"Any other questions?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, will you and Hinata ever have children?"

What is wrong with these people?!

"No, I do not plan to have children with Hinata. In fact, I don't even know if it is possible for me to have children. Now, are there any _other_ questions that you wish to ask?" Then he saw a bunch of people raise their hands which caused him to quickly add "that _doesn't _involve Hinata and myself." With that said, they lowered their hands… of course.

Though before anything more could be said, there were screams. Sasuke looked around as he saw blue, orange, red, and green wisps of fire floating around causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes. It was the call of Crimson Fox… That, and the fog machine that was being used to create a fog that surrounded everything though it mostly covered the big building so it would be darkened or at least in some kind of shadow. Soon, the wisps of flames resided by the building and shot out some weird light… were they projecting something?

Soon, on the screen was the sinister smile of Crimson Fox… "What do you want dope?" said Sasuke with a bored stare.

"Oh what could I _possibly_ want hm? Oh let me think about that you bastard." Said Crimson Fox as he crossed his arms and had a thoughtful look on his face. Jeez, the guy really liked to build up drama, wasn't it supposed to be women that were drama queens? "Ah yes, I want Konoha!" declared Naruto laughed through the monitor only to grin like some kind of mad man.

"It's Konohagakure you idiot…" Sasuke grumbled.

"Hey, when you start to show some damn emotions than maybe I'll say it that way. Until then, go fuck yourself." Okay, the blonde and crimson haired idiot made him want to punch him in the face. Shaking his head, Sasuke just crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Crimson Fox and narrowed his black eyes at his enemy. "Anyway you bastard… I came out of jail at long last-"

"Which was only what? A week? Two weeks? Not really long Crimson Fox."

"Shut the hell up already!" Crimson Fox growled out before holding up his gloved hand and pointed his clawed finger at Sasuke as he said "I will destroy you once and for all and then Konoha shall be mine at long last!" Crimson Fox chuckled then held his hand together as he added "and I also have… a little guest." That caused Sasuke to raise his eyebrow though that was hard for anyone to really see since his mask covered that part of his face. Yet, he also had a feeling that he knew who it was… after all, it was always the same person that he kidnapped in some way or another.

"Let me guess you idiot… you kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga…" Sasuke said with an unimpressed tone of voice.

"How did you-"

"You always kidnap her idiot." Sasuke said without, any kind of emotion like always. Honestly Crimson Fox was predictable and that was what made things become so boring to him. There had to be something better in his life, there just had to be something more, something more interesting out there in life that he could easily do but so far he just couldn't think of anything that made him want to do… maybe he'd find something though that was still difficult for him to think on since he still had to listen to this idiot talk.

"Then I may as well show you the state that Ms. Hyuuga is in!" shouted Crimson Fox as he hit a button that changed half of the screen to show Hinata tied up to the chair. Taking a good look at the blue haired woman, he saw that her skin was a little paler than it usually was… her eyes held a hint of fear though he could tell that it hadn't been very long ago that she had been scared… Hm, that was rather odd since she normally wasn't scared of Crimson Fox; he knew that for a fact. She's told him and Sakura before that she wasn't afraid of the fox demon… So what could have caused her fear this time in the first place?

Crimson Fox laughed as he said "I had caused her great fear, oh how I wished I had recorded it so I could show you just how much your girlfriend screamed! It was wonderful, oh how I wish that I had recorded it so I could watch it over and over again!" As he went on about that, Sasuke saw that Crimson Fox's eyes showed the lie… and guilt and remorse. So whatever he did to make Hinata so afraid it had caused him to feel guilt.

Why would he feel guilt for scaring Hinata in the first place? Okay sure Crimson Fox was a terrible villain but did that mean that he was evil? Maybe he did care about Hinata in some way or another but refused to show it but his heart couldn't lie about that no matter how much he tried to ignore it. Hell, it wouldn't surprise Sasuke if the main reason for kidnapping the blue haired reporter was just so he could be near her because he felt some kind of connection… _'Is his connection like what I have?'_ thought Sasuke with a mental frown but figured that it was best to just play along for the time being.

"You alright Hinata? You seem really pale…" Sasuke said without a hint of emotion.

"Hey you gonna show ANY kind of concern for your girlfriend?!" growled out Crimson Fox.

"For me this is concern for Hinata." Calmly said Sasuke before yawning into the back of his hand. Honestly, this guy was like an open book sometimes, mostly when it was around Hinata. Was this guy serious though about being a villain? All because of how he had been treated as a kid? That would just be sad to be honest but hey, he wasn't going to complain, fighting him had been fun for a while.

"You won't ever find out where Hinata is unless you surrender Night Hawk!" declared Crimson Fox.

"We're in an abandoned dojo." Said Hinata.

"Ha!" shouted Sasuke as he jumped into the air, his wings spreading before he took flight. Of course, Crimson Fox was screaming that Hinata was 'lying' but honestly that was a lie… plus it almost seemed pointless to even ask since if he remembered right Crimson Fox always had his lair built up in some kind of dojo so long as it was abandoned. Now all he had to do was kick some ass and take some names.

* * *

Hinata laughed a bit behind Naruto as the footage showed Night Hawk heading their way. Though Naruto didn't show any signs of worry at all in the least. In fact, he turned around with a big smirk on his face as he started to laugh. Hinata's smile faded as she stared at him with confusion… why would he be laughing in the first place? It didn't make any kind of sense for the young woman and Naruto could clearly see it within her eyes.

"Oh what's the matter Ms. Hyuuga? Confused? You should be." He smirked before turning back to the monitor and told Kurama to get over to the control panel for the Death Ray. It was going to be perfect, he was going to win at long last and nothing was going to ruin this plan!

"What are you planning?! You know you can't kill Night Hawk, it's impossible for that to happen!" shouted Hinata.

Naruto just laughed as if this was some kind of hidden joke that she should understand yet couldn't understand. The demon smirked as he turned back to Hinata and lifted her chin as he said "oh Ms. Hyuuga, if only you knew what I had in store. Night Hawk is falling into a trap and you just didn't know it even though you are smart." He chuckled a little more before making his way back to his computer just in time to see Night Hawk get into another room…

"What… how is he there but not here?" asked Hinata when she saw the monitor. Naruto just smirked all the more… he turned around and opened another panel that revealed another old dojo. His smile grew wider and more wicked as he couldn't believe that Night Hawk had fallen for it, surprised that he didn't notice that there was no solid scent in that dojo that he had fallen into.

"It was simple Ms. Hyuuga… I had Kurama build another dojo for Night Hawk to go into as it would be the first one he would see, and therefore go to. Now he is trapped!" declared Naruto before turning the monitor into the other dojo. It was a simple room to be honest; it had a small closet full of old weapons that Kurama had found and lined them along the wall though they weren't much use since the blades on the weapons had dulled with age and not being taken care of. "Hello Night Hawk, you fell for my trap… and to think you're supposed to be smart. Not as smart as Kurama of course."

"I can easily break out of here idiot, you know that." Said Night Hawk with a bored tone of voice.

"For once in your damn life have some emotion you fucker! I have your girlfriend, I have you trapped, I have you at my mercy!" shouted Naruto as his eyes glowed crimson. Of all the things that he hated about this guy it was his inability to show any kind of emotion. How was it even possible for no one to even show emotion in the first place? It just didn't make any kind of sense to him in the least but damn it all!

"I'll show some emotion when you prove to be good at something for once. Which, everyone knows you are not. We've battled for fifteen years and not once have you beaten me." Night Hawk said, though what he said it really did strike a chord within Naruto. All these years, fifteen years of battling with the asshole and he had never won, not even close… Yet to be reminded of that it did bother him a great deal though he never showed it. Head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes as Night Hawk went on. "You will never win idiot. Just give up and I'll take you back to jail alright?"

Growling, Naruto lifted his face, showing his eyes had become crimson with black slitted pupils. His fangs were longer as were his claws, the whiskers on his face had become thicker and his hair grew wild almost resembling that of a beast's mane. "You are going to die! Kurama turn on the Death Ray _now!"_ shouted Naruto as he turned to stare at Kurama, though the look on the man's face had surprised Naruto for all he could see was fear in the man's face. Oh well, at the moment he didn't care, he was angry, filled with a burning rage that had consumed him with the desire to kill. And right now that was what he wanted; he wanted to kill Night Hawk more than ever for that horrible insult.

"Uh sir it may take a while… it's heating up."

"What… did… you _say Kurama?!"_ growled out Naruto, feeling the anger boiling his blood. Kurama gulped as he went on saying that the ray still had to heat up since it had never been used before. It had been calculated to work of course but other than that it had never been fully used for it to even charge up properly so now there was nothing more that he could do about that. "Get it working right now Kurama!" shouted Naruto.

"Aren't you being a little mean to him Crimson Fox?" asked Hinata.

Naruto quickly spun around as he said "of course I'm mean Ms. Hyuuga! I'm the fucking villain; I don't a shit about what you think! Night Hawk will die and then Konoha shall be mine understand?!" Normally, he wouldn't talk to her like that, sadly his anger, his rage was in charge of him at the moment, for deep down he was yelling at himself to stop being such an ass. Though he just couldn't get himself to calm down, not yet anyway. The way his rage was, it would be a while for it to calm down or until the reason for his rage was gone, it really all depended which came first to be honest.

"Hold on Hinata, I'll come get ya." Said Night Hawk as he tried to fly out of the room. Naruto on the other hand though just growled as he paced around the room muttering to himself as to why he could never win. There had to be something that prevented him from winning any of his fights with Night Hawk, but whatever it was he was going to try to find out so he could get rid of the problem once and for all.

"Sir I think we may have lost. Night Hawk is going to show up soon and he'll take you back to jail… I'll gather the fox cubs and go into hiding." Kurama said with a sigh.

"Fine." Growled out the blonde and crimson haired fox as he started to wander off. Though he didn't get far as he kept hearing muttering from the monitor only for him to stop entirely when he heard Night Hawk's words.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What did he say?" Naruto said as he calmed down and rushed over to the screen and saw the damage Night Hawk's body did. He could see the dents which made no sense since the walls were made of wood like any normal dojo… The planks were cracked sure but other than that it was rather odd to see that he hadn't escaped as of yet. "What's wrong? Why haven't you just broke out of the building?" asked Naruto with confusion.

"I'm losing my powers! Is there… steel in this room?" asked Night Hawk with confusion.

"Uh… yeah, the weapons are made from steel why?"

"Steel… drains… my powers!" cried out Night Hawk.

What? Steel drained his… there was no way that could even be possible in the first place! It just didn't seem plausible, sure his own weakness was something from myths for other creatures that Kurama had mentioned to him though he kept that to himself or else he would feel a lot of pain and that was something he didn't really want to go through, last time he did it burned his palm and he wasn't going to have that happen again.

"Please tell me that you're kidding. Come on, steel is your weakness? You have _got_ to be kidding me Night Hawk. Even my weakness is something that makes sense and that it isn't as pathetic as steel. Almost everything is made from steel!" growled out Naruto with shock and shame. How was it that steel was the weakness that he had been looking for after all this time?

"I aint… kidding… Crimson Fox…" at that point he had fallen to the ground, and Naruto just shrugged. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill him after all, so long as he could keep him in that room and seal it off the ass will starve to death. That was… nah, he wasn't that harsh.

"Kurama, go fetch him, may as well strap him to a table and stab him with steel."

Kurama just stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Though he didn't say anything and ran a hand through his hair as he went to make his way over to the door only to gasp when a machine spoke _"Death Ray ready and firing."_ Kurama yelped in shock and rushed over to the computer hoping to shut it off before it was too late. Though the system had locked on itself, causing the red haired man to curse loudly.

"Kurama what's going on?!" shouted Naruto.

"It's locked, I can't shut it off!" shouted the red haired man.

Growling softly, the blonde and crimson haired young man rushed over to the monitor and saw that Night Hawk was out cold, of all things… "Shit." He growled out and before he knew it… the Death Ray had finally struck, hitting its mark and destroying the dojo. Naruto yelped and saw the way it caused a shock wave of destruction. Acting quickly he rushed over to Hinata and got her out of the chair and had her on the floor, shielding her body from the shock wave.

"What are you-?!"

"Shut up!" shouted Naruto as he kept Hinata's body protected from what would shoot through the large sliding window of the dojo. A sharp splinter of wood had impaled into his back, causing him to wince from the force of the hit though it was enough. As for Kurama, he pinned himself against the wall to keep himself from blowing away from the wave that shook the building.

Groaning, Naruto pushed himself up after the aftermath and wheezed. "Kurama… pull this out from my back please…" he whispered, it had to hurt to see someone with a wooden beam in someone's back. Kurama nodded dumbly before rushing over to his friend and started to gently tug. "Ow! Just… just rip it out!" shouted Naruto. Kurama had stared at him as if he was crazy but did as he was told and ripped it out. Naruto of course screamed out in pain and fell to his hands and knees in pain before collecting himself and standing once more.

"Is he dead?" asked Kurama, gesturing to Night Hawk.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't get our hopes up and- hey look." Said Naruto as he pointed to the sky, seeing something zipping out of the smoke and heading toward them. "It's Night Hawk, guess he's still- WAIT ITS NIGHT HAWK!" Both Naruto and Kurama started to run around screaming trying to think on how they were going to escape.

"We have to get out of here sir!" cried out Kurama, not wanting to go to jail.

"I know that!" shouted Naruto, only to yelp when he felt something tackle him to the ground. Groaning, he saw it was night Hawk's jacket and frowned a little before he lifted it up and screamed. "Oh my god!" He cried out and jump away from the skeleton that was Night Hawk's remains. He stared at it with wide eyes, not believing it, after fifteen years of fights… he… he… "I did it…"

"I can't believe it…" Kurama said in shock.

Smirking, the blue eyed man turned as he was about to taunt to Hinata how she had been wrong, how he was a good villain until he saw the look in her eyes… Her eyes were wide, filled with shock, fear, and sadness… He had never seen that look on her face before… and for some reason, it tore at his heart.


	5. Damn I Need A Drink

Naruto couldn't believe it… he had won. He finally beat Night Hawk and it had only taken him fifteen years! He was a twenty year old villain and now he ruled Konoha! Smirking, he made his way over to the closet and pulled out two boards, tossing one to Kurama. Kurama caught the board and frowned a bit. His crimson eyes just stared at his friend with a strange look in his eyes. Naruto just shrugged it off as he said "come on Kurama, we won! If we're going to rule, we'll have to arrive in style and… maybe we should look the part."

"You already look the part Crimson Fox…" calmly said Kurama with a shake of his head.

"Oh… then… maybe you could get your lab coat? It may make you look cooler." Said Naruto with a grin. Kurama sighed before he started to make his way over to his large closet… only for Naruto to add "also don't hide your tails. Are you ashamed of how many you have?"

Kurama sighed as he made his two tails appear. His tails were crimson much like his hair; it was the one thing he didn't like about his appearance. Many members of his clan at least had roughly four tails maybe five… Yet he was stuck with just two tails. How was it that this had to happen to him of all times? Kurama never understood why he didn't have as many tails as other members of his clan but never complained about it much so he always hid them and his fox ears to give him a more human appearance. That, and he always cuts the back of his hair to be short but leaving the bangs long.

"Come _on_ Kurama!" whined Naruto.

Okay, Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at that. Naruto was almost like a kid in a man's body, so that almost made it funny. Shaking his head, he grabbed his jacket and slipped it over his white t-shirt though with this shirt and jacket he kinda wished that he was wearing black jeans. Oh well, after that he grabbed his black skateboarding shoes. He had different kinds of shoes, like for walking, skateboarding, work or if he had to do some heavy lifting or wielding. Either way, he had different kinds of shoes.

Setting the board down, Kurama turned to Hinata and saw that she was still staring at Naruto with wide eyes. It seemed that she had been shocked that Sasuke had been killed though to be honest, he, himself had found it rather odd that Naruto had finally killed his enemy after all this time. In fact, it almost made Kurama wants to cover his face in shame because Naruto was a killer, a murderer… though he knew that it wasn't something to have been expected. He had tried to stop the Death Ray, tried to just stick to torcher Sasuke but it had been too late…

"Calm down sir, I got everything done. Though if I may ask… what are we going to do with Ms. Hyuuga? We cannot leave her here…" Naruto just stared at him as if it had never clicked into his mind about that. It was true, they couldn't leave Hinata here alone… after all, if there was something that could happen it may end up being that Hinata would be hurt or worse, people would come into the lair possibly and try to… well, Kurama didn't even want to think about it to be honest.

"We'll take her with us… Besides, we'll need someone to film us." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Sir, she only reports the news, she doesn't film it. That is taken by her cameraman…" Kurama said with a frown. Naruto blinked his blue eyes in surprise as if that had never struck him before then just grinned. Kurama just sighed softly as he went to pick up Hinata only for Naruto to hold out his arm to stop Kurama. Raising an eyebrow at his friend, Kurama asked "what's wrong sir?"

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto calmly said "I will carry her. You just hold onto the boom box and play some music." Kurama raised an eyebrow at the blonde and crimson haired man as if trying to figure out what he is going to say next. Or better yet, what made Naruto want to carry Hinata in the first place. "I just find it better for the villain to carry his hostage to his victory."

_'Or because you may like her…'_ thought Kurama with a shake of his head before picking up the boom box and put in the guitar solo tape and looked over at Naruto as he picked up Hinata in his arms. _'Oh yeah he really does like her… though I just hope it doesn't get far… I don't want him hurt.'_ Kurama sighed softly before making his way over to his skateboard and leaned his left foot to the back of the board as it started to hover. "Ready sir?" asked Kurama.

"Indeed I am." Naruto laughed as his tails spread out behind him as the air started to swirl around him before it started to lift the young man up into the air with him standing on the skateboard. To be honest, Kurama had always found it rather amazing that Naruto could use his wind powers so well, in fact it was the only power, plus fire, that he could use without a limitation or a time duration. Unless he ran out of strength to use though other than that he had unlimited power with those two elements.

"Shall I start the music sir?" asked Kurama.

"Hit it Kurama, and crank up the music!" cried out Naruto with a laugh before he flew off with Kurama behind. Kurama hit the button and it started to play an interesting guitar solo, no vocals or anything else, just an interesting mix of guitars… Though, Kurama knew that this itself was only the start of trouble for the two of them, just wasn't sure how long it would last…

* * *

The music played out into the street, the police gathered outside of City Hall in the hopes to stop Crimson Fox before he took control of the city, though there was one thing that everyone felt… They felt fear, fear for their lives. Crimson Fox, had killed Night Hawk after fifteen years of battle and now it was only a matter of time before he would kill them all as well. It was just a matter of time and what he would do in order to kill them all.

Louder and louder, the music became, a sign that Crimson Fox was getting even closer to them. In the distance, the citizens could hear the laughter from their feared villain and it made them quiver in fear. Crimson Fox smirked as he flew over everyone, they all stared at him from above and of course, the police looked like they wanted to shoot the villain but Naruto's glare made them freeze. "Drop them… now."

The police gulped and set their guns down before holding their hands up, they shook in fear though Crimson Fox just smirked at the fear they showed. Hinata could easily see that he was enjoying the fear that he felt within their bodies. He truly was a monster… Sasuke had been wrong; there was no good in him in the least… No matter how much the man had told her that he was harmless and not one to really kill or hurt anyone without feeling guilt… it had all been a lie.

Soon, Crimson Fox landed in front of City Hall and turned to Kurama, making a cutting motion with his free hand. Kurama nodded and turned off the music before some of the fox cubs appeared next to them and handed Crimson Fox a microphone.

"Hello everyone, what a turn out huh? To think that I had finally been able to kill the most powerful demon in Konoha!"

"He was the only demon other than you and Kurama." Mumbled Hinata.

Crimson Fox rolled his eyes before setting Hinata down on her feet and slicing the ropes on her. "Either way, I'm in control now. You all have to do as I say no matter what you want. Though just know… that if anyone steps one toe out of line…" He just smirked, Hinata stared at his eyes though she didn't see any kind of threat though she still couldn't really be sure of it to be honest, it could all be an act.

"Anyway, you are all under my power, as well as Kurama. Demons rule this town now and nothing will stop me. With my super strength and power, no one will _dare_ to oppose me now!" Crimson Fox just threw his head back and laughed like a mad man before turning to his fox cubs. "And these little guys will also be keeping an eye on things for me. You won't know where they are… or what they will be turned into while watching you." Why was he acting like this? Sure the guy had saved her by shielding her body from the explosion and even getting a beam stuck in his back from the process…

"What else are you going to do with us and this city?" asked Hinata with a glare.

Crimson Fox stared at her for a moment, almost seeming to freeze for a brief moment and looked away. "Other than what I have said… just… um… try to carry on with your life and I'll get back to you more. But if you do end up doing something that will annoy me… I'll have the fox cubs take you and bring you to me when you least expect it. So be careful." Crimson Fox laughed before walking into the City Hall with Kurama and shutting the door behind them.

Hinata just stared at their fading shadows before turning back to the crowd. Rushing up to her was Kabuto; he was breathing heavily and tried to get himself to calm down. His pale skin almost seemed even paler than before. "Hinata are you alright? I just turned around and you were gone! How was that even possible for Crimson Fox to kidnap you that quickly without me noticing?!" Kabuto said as he looked up at Hinata.

The young woman just frowned at him for a moment as if trying to think on what she should say to him. Hinata knew that he did like her in some way though she couldn't really be sure if his concern was because of that or because he was really concerned about her welfare. "Sorry Kabuto, Crimson Fox and Kurama have ways to kidnap me without anyone knowing. Even I never expect it since they do always pick random days to kidnap me."

"But to do it on the day of Night Hawks Museum opening? That's just… I dunno…"

Hinata sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair as she said "look Kabuto, right now I just wanna go home and sleep. Today had been a long day for me… and I know it's been long for everyone as well." Kabuto looked like he wanted to argue with her a little more though decided against it. Maybe he was getting the idea that there would never be any kind of relationship between them other than friends or even just coworkers. Nothing more really to be honest…

"Alright, I'll give you a ride home if you want…" Kabuto calmly said. She nodded and went to the van and sat down at the passenger's side of the van. As for Kabuto, he went to the driver's side and started to drive Hinata towards her apartment. Though as she sat in the van, the young woman couldn't help but wonder why Crimson Fox's personality changed so drastically during the final battle… It was as if he was another person and in a way it did scare her…

Whatever happened to him, she wondered if it would happen again now that he ruled over the city. Though to be honest, she hoped to never see that side again if she could help it.

* * *

Naruto had managed to get into his office and grinned. He couldn't believe it; after all of this time he never thought that he would get the office. It almost seemed like it was nothing more than a dream for him though he wondered… had he won in the right way? Night Hawk was dead, and now he couldn't hang his victory in his smug emotionless face… wait doesn't being smug count as an emotion? Maybe… oh well, he won.

Making his way over toward the desk, Naruto jumped up onto it as he looked out the window. His tails sagging and gently laid atop of the wooden desk as he gazed out the window. All his life, he had wanted some sort of meaning and found it as a child. He became a super villain finding joy in making people fear him. Fighting Night Hawk all the time, almost every day for fifteen years and now, he had won the battle at long last.

He could rule the city and nothing would stop him now. Though he wondered how he should start his rule over the town. There was just so much that he could do though there was something that he would have to do… It was time to paint some walls and get rid of some of the ugly colours that bother his eye sights. Laughing to himself, Naruto jumped onto the chair as it rolled over to the large windows that looked over the city. "Look at that Kurama… All of Konoha is mine now… I wonder, what would my parents think of me now?"

He turned to stare at Kurama and saw the sad look on his best friend's face. Why was Kurama so sad? Worried or was it concern? He didn't know, though there was something that bothered the red haired demon, he just didn't know what it was… At least he didn't at the moment. Kurama just stared at him before he reached up and removed his glasses from his face and tucked them into his breast pocket, and then he gave out a big smile on his face. "I'm sure that they are smiling down at you from heaven sir." Kurama said with a cheery tone in his voice.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at that, he didn't remember his parents with him only being a baby when he was forced to leave his home, in fact Kurama was the only one that would know who they were, and being as Kurama was five when they both left their realm to come here. Turning back to the window, Naruto wondered… what should he start with? Painting the town, stealing from banks and jewellery stores? Oh there were just so many things that he could do but he just didn't know where to start! There were just so many things to choose from though he just wanted to know so badly what it would be like to be able to do all of them, sadly though he couldn't clone himself…

The next morning, Naruto and Kurama made their way out to the city doing what they figured would be the best. He couldn't help but laugh with Kurama, even though the man was a sour puss with this kind of thing, even the red haired man could laugh at the fun that they could have. Naruto spent the days stealing from the banks with Kurama, using them like they would pillows and swinging at each other. Sure, for humans it would hurt, for demons like himself and Kurama, well it wouldn't hurt as much as it should.

Another day, they had spent it painting the buildings around Konoha, painting some of the stores to call it 'Crimson Fox's Store' or whatever the store would be. There were just far too many to keep track of them all so he figured that just painting new random names would help as well if he ran out of reasons to name the store after himself or Kurama.

Next they settled for using toilet paper to tipi some of the buildings that had annoyed Naruto over the years. Such as the library, the high school and so on. There were many buildings that, to be honest had bothered Naruto over the years and he just wanted some kind of revenge. If he ran out of toilet paper though he settled for throwing eggs instead…

The next thing he and Kurama did was paint a giant target on a sturdy building that they knew wouldn't fall over no matter how hard they threw something big at it. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto and Kurama had a little contest going on for that, for they would throw cars, trucks, or vans at the target hoping to gain some kind of points. Some of the vehicles were able to stick into the building while others would just crash and fall, though they would write down the score.

The loser of course, had to feed and brush all of the cubs on his own, which neither wanted to do, at least on their own since the cubs were very clingy nor wanted to be brushed for hours without ending until they went to sleep. Naruto though, didn't know if he would stick to the bet since he knew how hard it was to keep track of the cubs even with their unique colouring and knew, that Kurama would help him either way as much as he would help him.

Yet sadly, like all things the fun had started to wear him down. Now, Naruto just sat at his desk with his head resting on the wood and sighed softly. He gazed softly at a desk toy as the metal balls would hit themselves back and forth… It had been days since his victory, he had done everything and now… well he started to find it… boring. Without any kind of purpose…

In fact, he felt a little unfulfilled and now he had nothing else to do. It almost seemed like he had lost all reason to live but kept on living in the end. Lifting his head, he saw Kurama walking into the office along with a few of the cubs staring at him with concern. "You alright sir?" asked Kurama with a frown.

"I… I just feel so unhappy Kurama… I mean… we won. Night Hawk is dead and yet…"

"You feel like you no longer have a purpose right?" asked Kurama with a frown.

"Yeah…"

Naruto sighed as he lifted himself up and leaned against the leather chair and spun around to look out the window. "Um… why don't you kidnap Ms. Hyuuga? She always cheers you up." Kurama had suggested, in fact the idea did make him perk up a bit, only to frown once more as he sank in his seat. Naruto couldn't see Kurama's face but he could tell that it was hopeful yet as always filled with worry and concern.

"I… I like the idea Kurama but… who would save her? Night Hawk is dead remember? I… I want to be left alone Kurama." Mumbled Naruto.

Kurama sighed softly as he started to leave the office and closed the door behind him. Some of the cubs had wanted to stay but sensed that Naruto wanted to be left alone so for now, they left… As for the red haired man, only one thing went through his mind… _'Damn I need a drink…'_


	6. The Bar and an Idea

Kurama yawned into the back of his hand, tired and bored. Though at the moment he just wanted some kind of booze, any booze really… Just seeing Naruto so depressed made the fox demon know that he would be in for one hell of a ride in the future so he may as well prepare himself. Even if alcohol didn't really affect him it made him feel better at the very least.

Walking up to the door, Kurama cursed to himself when he saw there were a lot of people in the bar. Sure, the owner didn't have a problem with him but a lot of people still did because he was Naruto's side kick. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and started to change his appearance a bit. Changing his crimson eyes into a soft brown, removing his tails and fox ears to make him appear more human. Then finally he changed the colour of his hair to a lighter shade of red. He may change his appearance, but there was one thing that he wouldn't completely change and that was his hair colour.

Running a hand through his long bangs, the demon man made his way into the bar, the owner as usual behind the counter smiled at Kurama and waved at him. "Hey Kurama, how are ya?" asked the owner. The man, named Sai had really pale skin and short black hair. It was rather amazing that this guy was always so carefree and happy that it was almost creepy but Kurama also knew that this was the only bar that wouldn't kick him out because of who he was.

"Same old Sai. Crimson Fox escaped and like you see, he took over the town. Now he's depressed because he had no one to fight." Kurama said with a sigh before taking up a stool at the bar and ordered his drink. His chin resting on his palm as he thought about how Naruto was acting. Sure the guy was headstrong and did what he wanted, but to see him so depressed because he had no one to fight? Well that was a new one, so he had no idea how to help his friend this time.

Sai gave Kurama his drink before saying "so, what do you think will happen now?" Kurama looked up at the bartender before shrugging his shoulders. To be honest he didn't have a single clue as to what would happen now that Naruto ruled over Konoha. It was rather odd that he would be bored with it in such a short amount of time though Kurama was curious as to what they would end up doing now… So many things could happen though the scientist had no idea what they could end up doing.

"To be honest Sai I don't know. Crimson Fox doesn't really have much of anything to do now that Night Hawk is dead. Hell, he doesn't even think he has a purpose anymore. Sure I'm happy that he won't go to jail anymore but now… he has _nothing_ to do." Kurama said with a sigh as he took a drink of his beer. Though the fox demon had to admit, he himself was bored and a bit lonely.

Sure, Naruto felt something for Hinata, but didn't act upon it though it may be for the best since she was a human and humans have shorter lifespans than both he and Naruto have. Demons could live for thousands of years while human's, if lucky could live maybe a little over eighty something. Maybe seventy though that was hard to say to be honest… Yet he didn't know what he really wanted…

"Maybe just have him do something else? After all, I know you and Crimson Fox aren't really bad people, no matter what he believes." Sai said with smile before going over to help more customers. Kurama just sighed softly as he listened to all the sounds that surrounded him. There were a few people here with some friends, just having a good time and a few of course were talking about how Naruto had taken over the town. Sighing softly, the young man sank at his seat at the bar as he tried to get himself to think of something else… Maybe thinking about math and science will help him…

Shaking his head, Kurama buried his head against his arms as he tried to get himself to relax. Turning his head over he saw a few guys huddled in the corner, there was something up about them. Kurama didn't know what they were doing. His ears couldn't pick up on their words though he wasn't sure what it was but now the looks on their face was enough to make Kurama a little uneasy. Sighing softly, Kurama turned his gaze away from the men and sat up before taking another slug of his beer.

"So Kurama, ya know what I think you need?" said Sai as he appeared back in front of him. Honestly, the fox demon swore that this guy was some kind of ninja in a past life.

"What is it Sai? What could I possibly need?"

"Well, both you and Crimson Fox could use a woman in your lives. Ya know a girlfriend for both of you." Sai said with his smile in place.

Shaking his head, Kurama leaned back a bit though not too far back so he wouldn't fall over. Of all the things the bartender could suggest it was that of all things?! Placing his hand on his forehead, Kurama slid it down his face as he said "I can't do that. Crimson Fox and I aren't human; we would easily out live everyone that we know in this moment by thousands of years. Besides, who would want either myself or Crimson Fox? In case you forgot Sai no one likes us. We're demons, we're the bad guys, and we don't get the girls."

Sai just chuckled as he said "true, but you guys aren't really as bad as people think you are. After all, if you were bad I wouldn't let you in my bar and I would have kicked you out long ago Kurama. But I know you're a good guy. Here, this ones on the house tonight." With that said, he gave Kurama another bottle of beer before he went to clean up some tables.

"Let go of me!" shouted a woman's voice, causing Kurama to lift his head in confusion. Standing by the entrance were those men that he had seen talking across the bar. It seemed that they were trying to torment a poor defenceless woman. OF all the things that men had to do it was to torment a woman? Shaking his head, the young man didn't want to get himself involved until he heard what the men were saying.

"Come on baby, why don't you want to party with us? I bet… it'll be worth your while…" said one of the men with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I bet we could all… have some fun…"

"I don't want to hang out with you!" shouted the woman.

"You so sure? We could all go back to my friend's place and have some fun in bed…"

Kurama turned his head and stared at the group, and saw how they suddenly grabbed at the woman as she struggled for freedom. Okay, that was a sure sign that they were gonna sleep with her no matter what. Getting off the bar stool, Kurama made his way over toward the men and growled at them. "Hey, leave her alone." The men turned and stared at Kurama with a raised eyebrow, it was as if they were trying to figure out what kind of harm this guy could do though at the moment they saw nothing. "If you don't let go of her, I will have to teach you three a lesson."

"Look nerd, there is no way that you can take one of us on, let alone all three of us." Said one of the men with a laugh. Kurama though just narrowed his eyes at them with anger and hatred. Sure, he was a nerd, and he also didn't like to fight but these were one of those times where he would fight. One of them threw a fist at Kurama, only for the fox demon to easily catch it and bend his wrist backward. "Ah!" cried out the man as he fell to his knees.

"The hell?" Said one of the other men before shaking their head and rushed at Kurama. The man turned his head and stared at the man before moving to the left and smacked the back of the guy's neck quick, and painless. Though of course hard enough to knock him out with the side of his hand. He still wouldn't hurt them too bad, maybe hurt their pride but other than that nothing more.

Soon Kurama's stared sharply at the last man from the corner of his eye as he said "you wanna try me next or you going to be smart and leave with no injuries?" The man gulped before he ran off as fast as he could. Taking a deep breath, Kurama walked over the two fallen men and made his way over toward the woman and when she lifted her head from the shock Kurama could have sworn that his heart stop beating in his chest.

The woman is a tall, slender woman that appears to be in her early thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wore a simple blue dress that in a way made him think of a blouse with a dress combined if that was even possible. Her legs were covered in stockings and then of course she wore some black heels. He could swear that she had just gotten off of work and it had him curious as to what she did for a living. Hell, Kurama couldn't help but stare at her eyes… or at least the one that wasn't covered by her hair. It was as if it was sucking him in like a black hole. Her red lips were held tightly in a straight line as if she was nervous about something.

"Um… are… are you okay miss?" Asked Kurama, feeling his throat be a little dry at the moment. His heart was now starting to pick up in speed and he never knew that would be even possible in the first place. His palms started to feel a little sweaty and he felt a little hot under the collar.

"Yeah I'm okay… thank you. I was starting to think there weren't any more good men out in the world." Said the women with a small smile. Kurama's face went redder than he thought would have been possible. Hell, he even felt his nails start to sharpen into claws from him losing a bit of focus on his transformation. He didn't know why he felt this way but maybe it was because she was a beautiful woman and… well… he was a nerd to be frank.

"Are you okay though? You look a little red." The woman said with a frown.

"I'm fine… um… would you like a drink? I'll buy…" Kurama said with a smile, wanting to make her feel a little better though prayed that nothing else would happen to her tonight. The look he got from her though, it was one of… distrust? Does she know that he is a villain? Or was it something else? He couldn't really be sure but it did make him frown a little as he asked "are you okay? What's the matter?"

"You're not just trying to be nice to me so you can get something are you?" the woman said with a cross of her arms. Okay, that did hurt a little bit. If there was one thing Kurama knew, it was that he wasn't going to hurt a woman. The mere thought of it made him sick to his stomach… "You're not going to be like every other man that I've ever met or offered to 'buy' me a drink."

Kurama held up his hands in defence as he said "relax miss… I did not mean to upset you I just thought after that you would like to have a drink. Nothing more, Sai is the one that prepares them I promise you." The woman just stared at him for a moment, as if trying to think that he was trying to pull something. In a way, Kurama felt his heart clutch at the thought of her distrust in him… then again, the only woman that he's ever been in contact with was Hinata but that was different. Holding out his hand, he said "I'm Kurama… nice to meet you."

"I'm Mei… it's nice to meet you Kurama." She said with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

Hinata stood in front of the Night Hawk Museum; she had found it rather odd that Crimson Fox hasn't made any other moves though she wasn't going to complain. The city was filled with fear that he would hurt or worse, kill them like he did Night Hawk. Hinata looked ahead at Kabuto as he was rolling, it was the last news report for her shift and she just wanted to get it done and enjoy herself before she made her way home for the night. Taking a deep breath she said "this is Hinata Hyuuga, and here I am standing in front of the Night Hawk Museum." Hinata had started, her eyes filled with a sadness that she never knew she could feel at a young age.

"We should pray for Night Hawk tonight, for it had been a week or… maybe even longer. Time flies I guess you can say." Hinata said, her eyes still looking ahead. "Maybe we had taken him for granted while he protected us and now… well… now he's gone. The saying really is true, you don't know what you have until it is gone and with Night Hawk gone, so is our peace in this city." The young woman felt like she was going to fall apart, that she would break down and all onto her knees as she cried into her hands but right now, she had to finish this short news report.

"Night Hawk was always there for us… he never asked for anything in return and now… he cannot do anything for us. The only thing he can do is watch us from the heavens and maybe that is all he can do for us now is to watch us from above." Hinata sighed softly before running a hand through her bangs as she stared at Kabuto who was giving her a thumbs up. Why was he doing that anyway? "And now… I have a message for Crimson Fox… are you happy? You won Crimson Fox and does that make you happy now? To know that you killed our hero and now rule over this city?"

To be honest, Hinata knew that she wouldn't get an answer from the demon in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she finished off the news report as she said "well, that is all for tonight, this is Hinata Hyuuga, signing off." With that, she made a cutting motion with her hand for Kabuto who had shut off the camera.

"That was great Hinata, you should have that news report wrapped up and handed to a snake on Christmas morning!" Hinata flinched at the word 'snake' still dealing with the panic attack she felt with when Crimson Fox had kidnapped her a while ago… She never wanted to talk about snakes ever again though she knew that she had to ask him what he meant by giving a present to a snake on Christmas morning… that made NO sense to her… Not at all in the least and in fact, it just down right confused the poor blue haired woman.

Hinata handed the microphone to Kabuto as she said "I'm gonna go finish some stuff up in here so… I'll see you tomorrow okay?" To be honest, she wanted to pay some last respects to Sasuke, he was her friend and she still found it hard to believe that he's gone. It almost seemed like a dream to be honest, one that she could never wake up from. Yawning softly, she started to make her way up the stairs until she heard a voice…

"Hinata wait up a second!" Kabuto said as he ran up the stairs to catch up to the blue haired reporter. Hinata stared at him for a moment, curious as to what he had to say to her. Was it so important that he had to stop her when she really just wanted to be alone? It was hard to say though she wasn't one to ignore him to be honest… even if he was really creepy. He smiled a bit as he said "I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I'm throwing a party, it'll be awesome. Games, music, awesome food it'll be amazing."

Hinata frowned a bit; he wanted to invite her to a party? To be honest she's seen his apartment and knew that it couldn't hold that many people. Mostly it was full of all his pet snakes. That was the last time she offered to go into his apartment to get him and make sure he was up in time for work. Never… again… "Sorry Kabuto I… I don't want to be around people right now I have a lot on my plate to be honest."

"No but that's the best part Hinata! It'll be just you and me!" He said that with a big grin on his face. As soon as he had said that she gave him a weirded out smile as he went on by adding "I also hired a wedding photographer so we could remember the party for the rest of our lives ya know?" Okay now it went to a new level of creepy.

"Sorry Kabuto I'll have to pass… like I said I have too much on my plate." She gave him a small smile before she started to make her way into the museum. She waved over her shoulder saying "night Kabuto, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she kept on walking up the stairs, for she felt that this would be her last chance to say her last respects for Sasuke. After all, she hadn't had the time to do it before because of all the news reports and this was the last one she had for tonight so now… well, it just felt like it would be the last chance that she would ever have.

Yet, at the same time she just hoped that no one would be around to hear her say what she was saying because they may think that she wasn't just crazy or nuts but also grieving for her 'boyfriend'…

Meanwhile Naruto sat on the ring walkway that resided around the giant rotating statue of Night Hawk. The statue was a good likeness of the dead hero, and him holding up a globe of the world on his left hand as he held it straight up. Naruto just stared at the statue as he said "who would have thought I'd miss getting my ass kicked by you… To think, I finally did win, I got Konoha and now I'm bored out of my mind." He laughed softly to himself, though the laugh was sad and depressed.

Sure, over the years Naruto hated the man, hated Night Hawk with a passion and wanted nothing more than to kill him. Now that he was dead, he finally could take over Konoha but… now he didn't have anything to do and it made him sad and bored. Made him feel like he had no real purpose in the world anymore. It felt like he had lost that purpose and that gave him nothing more to look forward to. What was he to do now though? He had everything, yet at the same time he had nothing. Hell, seeing part of Hinata's news report even made him feel more depressed and he didn't think that was even possible!

Taking a gaze upon the statue, Naruto just sighed all the more as he leaned over the railing and looked up at the blank expression of the masked hero. It was pretty odd that he wore a mask all his life though maybe that was because he wanted to hide his face for when he showed off his power. As for Naruto himself, he didn't bother with the mask, believing that it would be a crime to hide his handsome face. Now though, he didn't know if it had been a good thing… sure, people were afraid of him now but now he couldn't go anywhere without people freaking out unless he changed his appearance…

Tails swaying from side to side in a sad way, Naruto closed his eyes before standing up and looked at the necklace that his parents gave him as he lifted it on his palm. Many things in his life never made sense… such as why his parents had said that this would protect him… so far it hadn't done anything to keep him safe… then of course why Night Hawk had also been chosen to this realm… or even why he, himself had been chosen to come to this realm… Hell, no one even liked him, the only person that could tolerate him was Kurama and that was because they grew up together…

"Why does this all have to be so complicated?! Does destiny hate me so much that it has to bite me in the ass and kick me to the curb?!" shouted Naruto, just wanting all of this to end though he had no idea how this was all going to go in his favour. Laughing to himself a bit, Naruto looked down as he saw all of the fox cubs setting up the bomb explosions to blow this place up. "At least this will be the only good thing about today! I can blow this shit up!"

"Hello?" said a new voice.

Naruto's fox ears stood up straight as he looked over and then started to sniff the air. Crap, it was Hinata! Panicking, he started to make a break for it; he didn't want her to see that he was here! It was bad enough that he killed the only one that gave him a challenge and to be seen at his museum was a sign that he cared about the guy's death! He couldn't be seen like this!

Though luck would have it, Naruto would slip on the floor and groan in pain. Damn it, why did he have to slip on a glass floor?! Looking over his shoulder, he winced a bit, thinking that he would be found out… unless… It was a long shot but since he was wearing different clothes he wouldn't have to worry about it too much. He could at least transform long enough to get himself and Hinata out of here before the place blew up… not to mention he was also happy that no one else was in the building…

Closing his eyes, Naruto focused on a form for him to take, it would be difficult for him since he didn't have that much power to maintain a different form for long unlike Kurama who had been gifted with two tails, but had the power of a fox with maybe five… he couldn't really be sure… Soon, his blonde hair started to turn crimson, and the spikes in his hair started to smooth out until some of his hair hung over his eyes. His whisker marks soon started to fade soon after, as did his fox tails and ears. Though his fox ears had been replaced with human ears.

Rubbing his face, Naruto felt his claws and fangs disappear as he tried to get himself to stand up. Even transforming took some energy out of him though it would be worth it in the long run. "Hello?" came Hinata's voice, causing Naruto to look up and saw her gasp at him softly. "You alright?" She asked, rushing over to Naruto and helping him to his feet. Gulping a bit, Naruto couldn't help but blush, it was new for him to see Hinata being nice to him though… it was a pleasant feeling. Now he was really glad he wore a muscle shirt and baggy pants at night before he went to bed. She didn't know it was him…

"I'm fine… thank you. Um… if I may as miss why are you here?" Naruto was so glad right now that he had picked up from Kurama how to speak to a woman or she'd know who he was…

"I was just here paying my respects… To be honest I was just about to leave, maybe we could go down the elevator together." Hinata said with a smile before making her way to the elevator. "Oh, I'm Hinata by the way."

Naruto smiled as he followed Hinata to the elevator and walked in with her. "I'm…" Crap, he had to think of a name and fast! Damn it, why did he have to speak in the first place?! He could have pretended to be mute right? Hm… wait… "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile as he and Hinata made their way down the elevator. Looking up, he saw the statue getting further and further away as he sighed softly.

"It's sad isn't it? That Night Hawk is gone… I never thought it would be possible."

"Yeah…" whispered Naruto before letting out a sad sigh. The elevator ride wasn't very long and for that he was thankful, it was weird how close he was to Hinata, or at least for how long he had been close to her, this was longer than on the days he'd kidnap her! Running a hand through his hair, Naruto said "to be honest, I thought he'd do a last minute escape." He laughed softly only to let out a soft sigh.

"Don't worry Naruto… I'm sure that there will be a new hero. After all, so long as there is evil there will always be a hero in the making to take it down." Hinata said with a bright smile on her face.

"A… hero in the making…?" He whispered, his mind starting to go into over drive at the thought. Hm… a hero in the making huh? That was starting to give him an idea; in fact, it may be enough for him to get everything back to the way it was! Grinning, he grabbed Hinata said "come on Hinata, a big day is ahead for everyone!" After that, he managed to get Hinata into a cab, and of course giving her his number and vice versa, and then waved bye to her, everything had seemed like it was nothing more than a blur since she gave him that idea but hey, it would be worth it!

Turning back to the museum, he grinned saying "hear that Night Hawk?!" His form soon changed back as he said "there will be a new hero and nothing will stop me from enjoying my- AH!" He shouted as the building exploded, and the debris from the building started to aim toward him. Jumping out of the way, Naruto shouted "okay now I'm scared!" rolling on the ground he started to make a mad dash away from the building… a new idea boiling within his mind.


End file.
